Christmas special for Orange Jasmine
by Moonshinegirl235
Summary: Ok. Exactly what the title says. This is the Christmas chapter for my story Orange Jasmine. SetoXTea pairing. Read and review.


Christmas Special for Orange Jasmine

Tea woke up, stretching to loosen up her muscles, and being careful not to hit Seto (who was still sleeping silently next to her). The young woman looked at her lover, and smiled at what she saw.

'He looks so peaceful. I just wish that he could look like that when he's awake and all.' She stroked his hair, which caused him to stir and turn away from her. She giggled, and proceeded to get out of bed carefully as to not wake him up. It was Christmas morning, and she was going to make breakfast with Gwen.

With her silk navy blue robe on and tied at the waist, Tea walked out of the room quietly to go and wake up the young girl. Opening the door quietly, Tea peeked in, and saw that Gwen was sleeping soundly.

'Such an angel,' she thought to herself.

"Gwen. Gwen honey, it's time to get up," whispered Tea. Guinivere groggily opened her eyes, and gave her nanny a confused look.

"Merry Christmas honey. Now, let's get up and make breakfast." Guinivere stretched, and finally got up.

"Can I wear that green dress that you bought me," she asked. Tea smiled, knowing that it was one of her favorite dresses.

"Sure, but not now. We're going to make something special for your father and brother. Just dress up in your play clothes for now, ok?"

"Ok." Guinivere got off her bed, and began dressing herself. 10 minutes later, Guinivere Josephine Kaiba was ready to go and make breakfast with her nanny.

* * *

"Daddy," whispered a sweet voice. Seto turned over to see his son in Tea's spot. 

"Hey squirt. Where's Tea?"

"Downstairs with Gwen. Come on, it's Christmas morning. I wanna open presents now." Bobby began to jump up and down on the bed. Being annoyed at his son's action, Seto grabbed his son by the waist, pulled him down, and started tickling him.

"Daddy, stop," shrieked Bobby in between laughs.

Guinivere and Tea could hear Bobby's shrieks of laughter downstairs,and both started laughing themselves.

"Are they done yet," asked Gwen eagerly.

"Not yet. A few more minutes."

"But you said that last time," she whined. Tea giggled, amused by the little girl's antics.

"This time I mean it, ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The sound of footsteps was heard, and in came Seto with Bobby on his shoulders.

"Something smells good. What are you cooking Tea," asked Bobby.

"You'll see. Oh, they're done." Guinivere handed Tea the plates, and Tea began putting the food on them.

"Yeah. Chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite," shouted an excited Bobby.

"Thanks Tea," thanked Seto.

"No problem," welcomed Tea with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Can I go and put my dress on now," asked Guinivere after they were done eating. 

"Sure. You better get dressed too Bobby." The little boy nodded, and both children ran upstairs to change. Tea started to clear the table, but not before Seto pulled her onto his lap.

"Seto. Come on, stop. I have to get the dishes done and then I've got to get dressed." The young man reluctantly let her go, and watched her do her chore. Minutes later, the sound of footsteps running down the stairs could be heard. And sure enough, Gwen and Bobby ran into the kitchen. Gwen wore the emerald green dress that had puffed sleeves, a lace belt and bow (at the back); a pair of white tights kept her legs warm. Bobby came downstairs wearing a red sweatshirt with the logo of GAP, in navy blue, on the front, and a pair of regular jeans.

"Can we open presents now," asked Bobby eagerly.

"Not until your father and I change," answered Tea. Bobby pouted, hoping that his father and nanny would give in.

"That's not going to work young man," scolded his father. Seto got up, and went upstairs to get dressed. Tea followed. 10 minutes later, both adults were dressed. Those 10 minutes felt like 3 hours for the young children, as they waited eagerly to open their presents.

"Can we open presents now," whined Gwen.

"Sure," answered Tea. Both children squealed, and ran over to the tree.

"Oh look! This one's from Santa," exclaimed Bobby. He excitedly tore open the wrapping, and screamed at what he saw.

"Awesome. The PS2 system that I wanted. Thank you Santa." Tea and Seto smiled at the little boys antics, while Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I take it that she no longer believes in Santa," whispered Tea.

"No. Not after what happened last year," Seto whispered back, "She wanted a cat, but she got a toy cat instead. Then, her classmates were making fun of her because she believed in Santa."

"I see."

"Daddy, where's my gift," asked Gwen.

"Hold on. I hid it so that it wouldn't die of suffocation," replied Seto. He went into the hallway, and came back with a cage in his hands.

"Is that what I think it is," asked Gwen impatiently.

"See for yourself." Seto set the cage down for his daughter to open it. Gwen opened the cage door, and pulled out a gray and black Tabby cat.

"A kitty. Thank you daddy." Gwen gave her father a hug.

"You're welcome sweaty."

"What are you going to name her," asked Tea.

"You sure it's a her," Gwen asked.

"Yes. The guy at the pet store even said so," answered Seto.

"Ok then. I'm going to name her Mimi." Seto's smile fell, watching his daughter pet her new cat.

"Seto, what's wrong," asked a concerned Tea.

"Mimi. That was what I use to call Maggie," answered Seto. Tea knew the pain he was still going through. She pulled him into a hug, trying her best to comfort him.

"Daddy. I'm sorry." Guinivere put down her cat, and gave her father a hug.

"It's ok sweaty. Now, Tea has a special gift for the both of you." Tea walked out of the living room, and upstairs. Both children heard a bark, and knew instantly what it was. Tea came back downstairs, with a golden retriever in tow.

"Puppy," squealed Bobby. The little boy ran over to the dog, and hugged it.

"Thank you Tea."

"You're welcome."

"Daddy, what did you get Tea," asked Guinivere. Seto gave her a suspicious look, as if telling her not to tell.

"I know it's there somewhere." Seto pretended to search through his pockets, until he found the object.

"Tea. You are the best thing that has happened to me after Maggie's death. The children adore you, and you love my children. You would make the perfect mother for the two. And for this, I have one thing to say." Seto got down on one knee, and opened the blue velvet box, "Tea Gardener, would you marry me?" Tea's eyes watered; she couldn't believe that Seto Kaiba, the boy who use to make fun of her and her friends, the boy who married her best friend, the boy who she fell in love with, was asking for her hand in marriage.

"Yes," she answered. Seto beamed with joy; Guinivere and Bobby jumping up and down with happiness as they watched their father put the diamond ring onto their new mother's finger. Seto got up, and gave his fiancée a kiss.

"Now my gift seems so little compared to yours," she replied.

"Don't worry. You gave me the best Christmas gift of all. Becoming my soon-to-be bride and soon-to-be mother of my children."

A.N.: Hey all. So? Anyways, Orange Jasmine is a story that I'm working on. This is just the Christmas chapter, since it's like almost Christmas. Hehe. Gwen and Guinivere are the same person. Gwen is just her nickname. So, read and review. NO FLAMES, OR YE SHALL FEEL MY WRATH.


End file.
